Hell's Princess
by jeffersonstarships987
Summary: Being the princess of hell is one thing, but falling for Sam Winchester?
1. Prolouge

My name is Lydia Chloe Cross and my story technically starts out with my mom holding a small baby in her arms while my father was nowhere to be found. The only male "father" figure I ever had in my life was my "uncle" Gabriel, who I later found out was the actual archangel Gabriel himself. Anyway, my real story starts when I found out that I was some messed up angel/demon/human hybrid and my mother was brutally killed in our house on my 18th birthday.

After my mother was killed I did what any sane person would do, hunt down whatever killed her because I knew for a fact that it wasn't a normal human being. For years I spent my time training myself and preparing myself to fight whatever killed her by hunting other supernatural beings such as vampires, werewolves and spirits. I always kept in my mind that whatever killed my mother would pay.

~Present day~

I gripped my side tightly as I ran down a dimly lit alleyway towards my black 1967 Chevy Camaro SS. Blood dripped faster the faster I ran through my fingers from a huge gash in my side. The werewolf hunt I had been on had gone all kinds of bad. As I approached my car I fumbled with my keys.

I popped the door open with a slight groan and slide in. Pain shot throughout my side as I started the car. I tightly shut my eyes and put both hands on my wound. There was a bright light and when I opened my eyes once again there wasn't even a scratch where the wound had been seconds later. A small smile spread across my mouth as the car roared. Next stop, Wichita, Kansas.


	2. Chapter 1

"_Welcome to Wichita_" the illuminated sign read against the pitch black sky. It had been roughly 12 hours since I had started my journey to Wichita and I was finally here and extremely hungry. As I drove along the dead streets I saw an illuminated diner sign that said it was open 24 hours. I pulled into the diner's parking lot and parked next to a black 1967 Chevy Impala. I got out of my Camaro and checked out the Impala and let out a low whistle. _Nice car_ I thought to myself.

A little bell rang as I opened the door to the diner. "Be right with you honey! Take a seat anywhere you'd like." said a waitress who must have been in her late 40s. I went over to a booth in the corner near the window despite the booth right next to it had a guy in it who looked like he had been driving for far too long.

The next thing I knew I was knocked on my butt and soft pair of brown eyes was looking down at me. "Oh god are you okay?" the stranger asked while holding out his hand for me. "Yeah I'm fine." I said as I gave him my hand to help me up_. Damn he is attractive_ I thought to myself as I looked up at the tall stranger.

"I'm Sam by the way. That's my brother Dean." He said as he pointed to the guy in the booth who gave me a wave. "I'm Lydia." I said with a slight smile until I realized that my hunter's journal was on the ground. "Shit." I said as I saw the confusion come across Sam's face. "You're a hunter too?" he said sounding pleasantly surprised. "Um yeah." I said looking at him confused. _Did I seriously just find a hot hunter?_ I asked myself as Sam gave a dimpled smile. "Actually my brother and I are hunters too. Um… do you want to sit with us?" Sam asked sheepishly. "Yeah sure." I said with a smile.

I walked over to the table where Sam's brother Dean was sitting with a grin on his face. "Who's this Sammy?" Dean said which got a cold look from Sam. "This is Lydia, she's a hunter too. And Dean. It's Sam." Sam said as he motioned for me to sit down. "Lydia. That's a beautiful name." Dean said with a wink.

"So honey what do you want to eat?" the waitress said at the perfect moment. "Um, I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and a Coke please." I said not really thinking about the boys. "Alright be right out with your food." She said as she walked away.

"So you are a hunter?" Dean asked me in a manly voice. I rolled my eyes, "Yes I'm a hunter. I know I know I'm small, but I could kick your ass pretty boy." Dean looked shocked at my words. "Anyway, what are you doing in Wichita?" Sam asked curiously. "Um, just heard of a possible case. You know those 'animal attacks' that have been happening." I said rubbing my eyes.

Once my food came out, Sam, Dean and I kept talking about the possibility of the supposed "animal attacks" being a vampire since all the victims still had their hearts and it wasn't a full moon. "Well I should probably head to some cheap motel and get some shut eye" I said as I paid for my food. "We're staying at the Western Motel just down the street. It's not too bad on the price and we can get together to hunt this thing together…if you want." Sam said with a nervous smile. "Sounds good to me." I said with a smile at Sam.

We all got up and headed to the barely lit parking lot. "So where are you parked?" Dean asked as he fished for his keys in his pocket. "That black 1967 Chevy Camaro SS right next to the nice 1967 Chevy Impala" I said as I fished for my own keys. Dean smiled, "Well that's my Impala and just saying that is one sweet Camaro." I laughed, "Thanks, she's like my baby. I'll see you guys back at that motel."

I turned the key in the engine ignition and heard my baby roar to life louder than Dean's Impala which brought a smile to my lips. I shot a wink at Dean before speeding out of the parking lot to the motel. The roar of my Camaro filled my ears as I sped down the empty street towards the motel. As I looked in my rear view mirror I could see Dean and his Impala trying to keep up with me. Just to mess with the boys I decided to drift into the motels parking lot which got a surprised look from Dean.

As I got out of my car I saw the awe struck look on Dean's face. "You are so awesome." He said with a smile. "I know I am. I'm gonna check in and then call it a night." I said as I headed to the front office of the motel. As I walked in a girl, who couldn't be much older than me, gave me a smile. "Need a room?" she asked. "Um yeah and I'll rent it for the week. I'm in town on business." I said while handing her my card. "Okey dokey…okay here's your card and you will be in room 13B. Have a nice night." I just gave her a smile and walked out.

"So what room are you in?" Dean asked while he leaned against his car. "13B. What about you guys?" I asked as I got my duffle bag out of the trunk. "12B. So meet up about 10am? We got to find what's doing this." Sam said as he ran his hand through his long hair. "Yeah, see you boys in the morning." I smiled then opened and closed my door.

_This is going to be interesting actually working with people on a hunt _I thought to myself as I plopped down onto the motel bed. _Better get some shut eye before finding this thing 'cause I really don't want to have to deal with a dead body_ I thought to myself as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_My heart raced as I ran. Whatever was chasing me was gaining on me fast and was ready to kill. I felt a sharp pain tear through my back as a scream ripped from my lips. I turned myself around only to see the dark figure of a werewolf. I stared at its claws which had blood dripping from them. I cocked my head to the side and stared directly into the werewolves eyes. "Bye bye wolfy" I said with a sinister smile as I snapped my fingers and the werewolf crumpled to the ground. The blood that was seeping through my shirt dried and the wound from the werewolf healed itself in a manner of seconds. A maniacal laugh came from my lips as I stared at the lifeless body of the werewolf._

My eyes fluttered open as a knock came from the other side of my motel door. _Who the hell is that?_ I asked myself as I forced myself to get out of the hard motel bed. I opened the door to see Sam and Dean standing there. "What do you two want?" I asked while rubbing my eyes and yawning. "Research for the case. I got coffee. I didn't know how you like it so I just got black." Sam said as he looked down at the two cups in his hands. "I only drink it black and come on in boys." I said as I opened the door wider. As I walked over to my bag, which was lying on the ground next to my bed, I could feel Sam's eyes watching me as I bent down to pick up my journal.

"So…all of these attacks happened within a 10 mile radius of that old warehouse right?" I asked while running my fingers over the old Italian leather of my journal. Dean look over at Sam confused. "Yeah why?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee. "Well the vamp nest probably is in that warehouse. From my experience they don't like to go too far from their home while hunting." I said while grabbing my coffee off of the table. Sam raised his eyebrows, "I never thought of that, but now that I do it totally makes sense." A smile spread across my lips, "Well let's check it out tonight and see if I was right." For a moment Sam's eyes locked with mine which made me blush and look away. "We should go there tonight." I continued while looking down at my feet.

~that night~

I looked at my watch which read 11:30pm. _Where the hell are those boys?_ I thought as I scanned the empty parking lot next to the warehouse. I tapped my finger impatiently on the knife in my left hand. After about ten more minutes I heard the low rumble of the impala coming towards me so I decided to get out. As the impala rolled by me I saw Sam roll down the window. "You guys take forever." I said pursing my lips. "Sorry about that. Dean was taking forever in the bathroom" Sam said with a small smile which got him a punch from his brother. "Well let's get this show on the road shall we?" I said impatiently leaning against my car.

As we made our way to the warehouse I was surprised that a guy the size of Sam could keep so quite. I made my way to the door and motioned for them to stop. As I pressed my ear to the door I could hear people inside. I nodded my head to the boys and quickly opened the door only to see the body of some young girl lying on the floor with about five vamps surrounding her with their teeth out and everything. I charged at the vampire that was closest to me and swung my knife which immediately beheaded the monster. I continued to fight and behead the vampires with Sam as Dean helped the girl up and got her out of there. When the last head hit the floor I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Good job. Let's go drink." I said trying to catch my breath. "Yeah that sounds like a fantastic idea." Sam said with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 3

The bar was dimly lit as the Winchesters and I walked in. I had just finished scrubbing the vampire blood off my skin, which still felt raw, when Dean yelled at me to hurry up. I spotted a booth near the pool tables and made my way sluggishly over and sat down with a humph. "Dean, can you get the beers?" I asked with my eyes closed resting my head in my hands. I heard him get up and leave the booth for the bar. "You know you're a really good hunter." Sam said as he sat down. I looked up at him with a small smile, "Thanks. I guess 10 years of this job really do pay off in the long run." I made sure I let my eyes scan the room to avoid any awkward eye contact with Sam again.

"What got you into hunting anyway?" Sam asked leaning forward. My eyes locked with his, "My mom was killed in our home on my 18th birthday. I don't know what it was but it sure as hell wasn't human." A small gasp came from Sam's lips as his eyes filled with sorrow, "I'm so sorry Lydia…" I clenched my jaw to keep the tears coming to my eyes.

As if on cue Dean came back to the booth with the beers. "Here you two go." Dean said with a smile and a wink. I grabbed my beer and drank fast trying to get the thought of my mom off my mind. Sam was about to say something, but the door of the bar opened and a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes who couldn't be over 23 while Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard played. Both Dean's and my eyes watched her as she walked over to the bar and sat down next to a built blonde haired guy.

I looked over at Dean with a smirk, "She's way out of your league. There's no way a girl like that would go for a guy like you." Sam almost spit his drink out laughing and Dean just gave me a dirty look. "What makes you say that?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I pointed over at the girl who was now snuggled up to the guy next to her, "Because they probably are dating." Dean looked then gave that "dammit she was hot" look which made a small laugh escape from my lips.

I looked over at the bar laughing when I locked eyes with the blonde haired guy. He gave me a small smile which made my heart drop into my stomach, not because he was hot because I saw his fangs. I looked back over at the boys and I could feel the color drain from my face. "What's wrong?" Sam said concerned. "That guy…with the girl…is a vampire. I just saw his fangs." I said trying to think of how to get the girl away from him.

I immediately got up from my seat and walked to the bar. "Can I get you anything miss?" the bartender said while drying a glass. "Um. Yeah six shots of Jack Daniels." I said while my nerves went crazy. I looked over to the girl who was drinking a beer now. "Are you gonna take all those shots yourself?" she asked with a small laugh. "No. No. They're for my guy friends and I." I said with a smile. "I got to say I absolutely love your shoes. Louis Vuitton's right?" she asked with a glance down at my shoes. "Yeah! They're my favorite pair. By the way I'm Lydia." I said reaching my hand out to the girl. "Juliet but everyone just calls me Jewels." She said while shaking my hand. "This is Chase my boyfriend." Jewels said while pointing to the guy sitting next to her. I smiled and shook his hand which got me another smile from him showing off the fang marks on his gums.

"I've never seen you in this bar before. Are you new?" Chase asked me while wrapping an arm around Jewels. "Uh actually I'm just in town on business." I said. _Maybe if I can get him away from her I could get rid of him…_ I thought to myself.

"Oh that's cool. Hey Jewels we should get going if we want to make it on time to the camp grounds." He said with a little nudge to Jewels' shoulder. "Not now I'm enjoying myself Chase." Jewels said then took another swing of her beer. Chase got up from his seat, "Come on we're leaving." I stepped toward Chase defensively, "Hey she said she wanted to stay. Back off." Chase clenched his jaw and stepped toward me. "What are you going to do about it?" he said inches from my face. "Chase cool it. Maybe you should just leave." Jewels said trying to step between us. "Whatever." Chase said before he turned on his heel and left.

"I'm so sorry about him…He can get edgy." Jewels said while running a hand through her hair. "It's fine. If you want you can sit with my guy friends and I." I said while picking up the shots. Jewels just nodded and walked with me back over to the booth. As we sat down I took a shot eagerly to calm my nerves. I looked up only to find Sam's eyes staring directly into mine. I bit my lip and looked away as I felt heat come to my face. _He really needs to stop doing that to me_ I thought as I took another shot.

I tried my best to avoid Sam's wandering eyes as Jewels and Dean talked. That's when the bars door slammed open revealing Chase with his fangs fully out. Out of habit I grabbed for my blade and jumped to my feet as he made his way over to the booth. "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" he yelled as he reached for Jewels. In one swoop I managed to block him from her and knock him to the ground.

"Dean get her out of here. Sam get everyone else out." I hissed as I stood over Chase. I clenched my blade in hand as I aimed for Chase's neck. Somehow he managed to knock me across the room with one kick. "You are going down" he hissed through his teeth. I ran toward him with my blade still in my hand, but he got me by my side and ripped my skin with his strong hands. A scream came from my lips as I backed up.

I ran a hand over my bleeding side with a wince. I saw a smile form across Chase's face as he watched the blood drip from my side. "Oh look at that. The little one is wounded." He said with a bone chilling laugh. I clenched my jaw and ran toward him. I jumped up in the air and kicked him with both legs which caused him to crash through the door into the parking lot. While he was on the ground I took my blade and slammed in down on his neck beheading him instantly. "No one calls me little." I said wiping the blood off of my face.

I hobbled over to the Winchester's Impala where Jewels was freaking out in the passenger seat. I popped open the door with a groan while still holding onto my side. "WHAT THE HELL! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" she screamed. "Hey we just saved your life. Stop screaming." I said sliding into the backseat next to Sam. "I AM SO CALLING THE COPS! YOU JUST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled as she fumbled for her phone. Dean started the impala and raced toward the motel.

"So now you're kidnapping me too? I am so calling the cops!" Jewels said as she dialed her phone. I groaned and Dean rolled down his window, took Jewels' phone and threw it out the window. "We aren't kidnapping you. We're getting Lydia back there medical attention before she bleeds out. And your boyfriend was a vampire. Be thankful that Lydia killed him before he killed you." Dean said as he pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Sammy stitch her up." Dean said and Sam just nodded. Sam opened the door and then helped me and carried me in his arms. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a needle going through my skin as Sam attempted to stop all the bleeding from my wound.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up on a hard motel bed with a sharp pain in my side. _Where am I…?_ I thought as I slowly sat up. A sharp pain arose from my side which was bandaged with care. A small whimper escaped from my lips. "Hey! Don't move too fast!" Sam said as he rushed to my side. I grimaced in pain, "How long have I been out?" Sam nervously ran a hand through his hair, "About 36 hours." I just rubbed my eyes and let out a huge yawn making Sam laugh.

"Where's Dean and Jewels?" I asked as I patted the bed so Sam would sit next to me. "They went out to get some food. She's still a little freaked out about the whole thing." He said as he sat next to me on the bed. I leaned my head against his chest with a sigh. As I closed my eyes I heard the door of the room open. "Aww look at you two." Dean said with a laugh. Sam just shushed Dean as he nodded down to me.

"Lydia we have food wake up!" Dean said while hitting my leg. I groaned and slowly sat up with Sam's help. "So all of you are hunters?" Jewels asked as she took a bite of her burger. "Yeah we kill the things that go bump in the night." I said with a smirk as I got up to grab my burger. Jewels just looked like she was processing all.

I sat on the bed with Sam as I wolfed down my burger. "So why am I with you guys still?" Jewels asked looking at me. "Well the thing is that vampire, your boyfriend, could have had other vampire friends who probably want you dead since a hunter, me, killed him." I said as I leaned my back against Sam's chest for support. "Wait… So you're telling me there are more of him? Vampires?" She asked with a scared look across her face. "Yeah there is a lot more like him and worse." I said pursing my lips.

As she processed what I had just said another shot of pain shot through my side allowing another whimper to escape my lips. I looked over at Sam whose face looked like a worried puppy. "It's fine. I'm…fine." I managed to say through my teeth. "Are you sure?" Sam asked wrapping an arm around my waist. I just nodded. _God I wish I could just heal myself right now and not freak everyone out_ I thought as I snuggled more into Sam's chest. His warmth made me feel safer and made butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

I heard Dean laugh which made Sam flip him the bird which made me laugh despite my side hurting. "Jewels you wanna go to the bar with me to give these two some…alone time?" I heard Dean say with a smirk on his face. _Oh god please say no…_ I thought as I listened to Sam's heart beat fast. "Yeah sure. Sounds good." She said as the bed squeaked as she stood up. _Oh god I'm going to be left alone with Sam freaking Winchester!_ I thought as the door opened and closed.

Once they were gone I looked up at Sam. "So whatcha wanna do?" I asked while pulling a blanket over my legs. He smiled a fully dimpled smile at me, "You need to rest…so…um…find something on the TV?" I laughed and grabbed the remote from the bed side table next to me. "What channel?" I asked while turning the TV on. "I don't you pick." He said as he leaned more on the headboard.

A smile spread across my face as I flipped through channels. I small squeal escaped from my lips when I saw 13 going on 30 playing. "A little excited?" Sam laughed. I lightly elbowed him, "Shut up I love this movie." He laughed as I snuggled closer to him. He was like a walking heater and it felt great against my ice cold skin. I mindlessly pulled the blanket over Sam and I as the movie played. Butterflies went crazy in my stomach when Sam wrapped his arm around my waist. _Don't be weird just watch the movie Lydia_ I thought trying to keep my eyes off of Sam.

As the movie progressed I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier until the point where I fell asleep in Sam's arms. It wasn't too long after me falling asleep that I heard the motel door open and Dean giggling with Jewels. I opened my eyes only to see a drunken Jewels and Dean sucking face and giggling. I gave a soft laugh and closed my eyes and pressed my face to Sam's chest. His soft breathing put me right back to sleep with no trouble.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up with a blinding pain in my side. Screw this I'm healing myself I thought as a small white light emerged from my side. I slowly got out of Sam's arms and stood up stretching with a big yawn. The clock on the bed side table read 2:48 am making me groan. I guess I'll just try to find a case…I thought as I sat down at the table and opened my laptop.

I read through about a dozen news articles before I found one about a man claiming he was at home when his wife was brutally murdered by him. Two places at once eh? Better check this one out I thought as Sam's alarm clock went off. I saw his figure shift in the bed with a groan and then his eyes locked with mine. "Hey why are you up?" Sam said as he sat up in bed. "I couldn't get back to sleep so I was researching for a new case and I found one in Winthrop, Massachusetts." I said standing up.

"Alright that's about a day's drive…we should get going ASAP." Sam said as he shook Dean awake. "Where's the fire?" Dean asked groggily as he sat up. "We got another case." Sam said as he walked towards me. I could feel my heart beat faster as Sam approached me. "What do you think it is?" he asked as he read the article that was on my laptop.

"Shape shifter. Hey I'm gonna hop in the shower and then we should hit the road." I said as I pulled some clothes out of my bag. Sam just nodded as he read the article. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I immediately stripped off my shirt then took off the bandage. I ran my hand over where a scar should have been from the vampire.

I slowly stripped off the rest of my clothes and started the shower. I let a sigh out when the hot water hit my shoulders. As the water ran over me my mind trailed off and thought of Sam's built body. I mindlessly touched my soft spot making a moan escape my lips. I immediately took my hand away in the fear that they would hear what I was doing.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and dressed myself slowly. I towel dried my hair as I walked out of the bathroom only to see everyone ready to go. "You take forever Lydia." Dean complained as he picked up his duffle bag. "Well sorry I needed to clean off." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Are we ready to go?" Jewels said leaning on the wall next to the door. _Wait she's coming with?_ I asked myself. "You're coming with?" I asked as I walked towards her. "Yeah I wanna see what the life a hunter is really like." She said with a big smile on her face. I just shrugged my shoulder and walked past her and opened the door.

Sam was putting stuff in the back when I came out. "Hey how was your shower?" he asked with a friendly smile. I felt heat come to my face as I placed my duffle bag into the trunk of the impala, "It was fine" I managed before turning away from him and hoping in the back. It was weird not being in my Camaro, which was in a storage unit in town since I agreed to hunt with the boys.

Once Dean and Jewels got out of the motel I could see Dean tell Jewels to sit in the front next to him. When she got in I couldn't help but smile. "So you and Dean huh?" I said with a small laugh. "Maybe." She said with a small smile. I looked out the car to see Sam give a confused look as he saw Jewels in the passenger seat then open the back doors and sit next to me.

I sat there quietly till Dean got back in the car and grinned at me. "So how was your shower Lydia?" he asked with a grin. Oh god did he hear me? Inside I was freaking out but on the outside I seemed calm and collected. "Good thanks for asking." I managed to say with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6

As we pulled up to the motel I let out a sigh of relieve. "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting my own room and sleeping for at least 6 hours" I said as Dean stopped the Impala by the motel's office. "God that sounds amazing." Dean said as he turned off the engine. As Dean and I made our way into the office I could see Jewels and Sam talking which made a little spark of jealousy fire up in my stomach.

"How can I help you two?" an old man asked as Dean and I walked in. "Were not together, but two rooms please. One with a king bed and then another with two queens." Dean said as I rubbed my eyes. "Sure thing." I handed the man my card to run. "So Lydia what's up with you and my little brother?" Dean asked with a grin. I just gave him a questioning look, "What are you talking about Dean?" He just gave me a grin as the old man handed me the keys, "Room 16A is the one with the king and 14B is the two queens."

A gave him a small smile and turned and walked towards the impala where I could see Sam and Jewels laughing about something. I made my way to the back of the impala with Dean to get my bag. For a second Sam and I made eye contact but I broke it as soon as I felt my cheeks start to go red. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and waved to the boys and jewels.

"See you guys in the morning." I said as I made my way to room 16A. I let out a small sigh as I got into my room. "It isn't great but it will do for a couple of nights." I said to myself as I put down my bag. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

I woke up to a loud knocking on my door which made me groan and roll out of bed. I mumbled under my breath a few cuss words and opened the motel door only to see Dean standing there. "What do you want Dean?" I said squinting my eyes against the bright morning sun. "We need to find the shifter. The sooner we do that the sooner people around here are safer." He said crossing his arms.

I groaned, "Alright let me get ready. Just give me five minutes." He nodded and I closed the door and went straight to my bag. I pulled out an old pair of jeans and a grey v-neck shirt. I heard another knock on the door as I pulled on my clothes and then my boots.

"Hold on! I'm almost ready!" I yelled as I got my last boot on. I quickly made my way over to the door. When I opened it I saw Sam standing there with two cups of coffee. "Thought you might want this." He said handing me the cup. "Oh thanks. We should get going." I said taking it from him and heading out the door. I saw Dean smile at me when he saw Sam and I walking together. I silently got into the back of the impala. "So where are we going first?" Sam asked as he closed his door. "Victims house. Maybe we can find some clues there." Dean said as he pulled out of the parking space and onto the road.

The whole ride there I could feel Sam's eyes drifting over me every now and then making me blush. "Alight, so let's get going." Dean said as he pulled up near the house. "I'll look around back." I said as I stepped out of the impala. "I can go with" Sam offered. "It's better if I go alone." I told him with a small smile.

Once I was alone I let out a sigh of relief. There was a pretty easy to see track from the possible shifter that led to a sewer system. I made my way back to the front of the house where Sam was asking the neighbor if they had seen anything. "Hey I found something" I said as I walked towards Jewels and Dean. Dean motioned for Sam to come over.

"What did you find?" Dean asked while crossing his arms. "Tracks leading to a sewer system. Knowing shifters that is probably how it's getting around town and killing people." I said looking over at the house. "Alright let's check it out." Dean said. As we headed over to the sewers I could hear Dean making fun of Sam for having a "crush" on me. "Hey Lydia why don't we partner up then split up down there?" Dean said while grinning at his brother. "Sounds like a good idea. Jewels you come with me and Sam go with Dean." I said as I propped open the sewer cover. "Whatever you say" Dean said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

I lowered myself onto the ladder and slowly climbed down into the sewer. I felt something gooey under my feet when they hit the ground. I turned on my flashlight to only see myself standing on the shedding of the shifter. "That's so nasty" I said to myself as the others climbed down. "What is that?" Jewels asked when she got down there. "You don't want to know." I told her with a little pat on her arm.

We split up as soon as the boys got down there. It seemed like Jewels and I were walking forever before we even found anything to suggest a shifter lived down in these sewers. As soon as we found the shifters nest I sent a texted Dean telling him to get his ass over there ASAP. "Is this where the thing lives?" Jewels asked as we looked at all the clothing. "Yeah I guess it is." I told her as I looked around.

It was a few minutes before Sam and Dean showed up. Sam immediately started to looked around with us. I looked over at Dean and my heart almost felt like it dropped into my stomach when I saw the shifter behind Dean. "DEAN LOOK OUT!" I yelled as the shifter hit him knocking to the ground. Once he was on the floor the shifter took out a knife and pressed it to his neck. "NO!" I screamed as I reached out towards Dean and the shifter as a white light emerged from my hands killing the shifter immediately.

"What the hell…" Dean said as he stared dumbfounded at me. When I realized what I did I backed myself to the closest wall. "I…I…" I stumbled over my words as I held my hand to my chest. The look on Sam's face broke my heart. "What are you?" he asked with a stern voice. "Human. I am human I swear" I said scared. "THEN HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" he yelled. I cringed at his words as Jewels stood between Sam and I. "Hey she just saved your brother." She said getting in his face.

He just shook his head and stormed off and by that time I was sitting on the ground with my knees to my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Dean smiling down at me. "Thanks for saving my ass." He said while helping me up.

"I should probably leave…" I said once we got up out of the sewer near the impala which Sam was leaning against looking pissed. "I'm going with you." Jewels said with a smile. "You don't have to." I said looking at the ground. "I want to learn about hunting from you." She said while putting a hand on my shoulder. "You two be careful, okay?" Dean said as he hugged me. "Of course." I said while looking at Sam who looked like he wanted to kill me.


	8. Chapter 7

The cold wind brushed against my face as Jewels and I made our way to the local bar in Charlestown, Rhode Island, My mind kept pulling up the image of Sam's shocked face, even though I was doing my best to try and not even think at all. I knew I was a freak, but part of me just wanted to be a normal human like Sam, Dean and Jewels.

"Hey...you okay Lydia?" Jewels asked while placing a hand on my arm. "Yeah...I just need some booze in me." As I opened the door to the bar a wave of the smell of whiskey washed over me making a small smile spread across my lips. I ordered a few shots for Jewels and I then sat down next to her.

"You're not a freak Lydia." I just knocked back shot after shot until I could feel a slight buzz run through my body. "I am a freak and I've known it my whole life even when I was in the spotlight, I knew I was different from the others…" I finished off the last of my shots and ordered a few more.

"Wait…Spotlight?" Jewels asked raising an eyebrow. I laughed and took another shot, "Yeah I used to be in anything from commercials to Hollywood movies when I was a kid." Jewels just sat there a little shocked for a little while as she sipped her beer.

As the night progressed I felt myself going number and number towards my feelings about the tall Winchester boy. "Hey jewels…you know I actually went to Stanford with Sam…" I said while fiddling with my keys. "Wait like with Jess too?" she questioned. "Yeah I was good friends with her… actually I was the girl he cheated on Jess with…It was a night that I will never forget but he will never remember" I said pulling at my Stanford alumni key chain. "How does he not remember?" she prodded. "I wiped his memory of ever knowing me after Jess died."


End file.
